1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic brake structure that the transmitting shaft and other parts are not interfered by magnetism to keep smooth operation and prolong service life.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional electromagnetic brake structure includes an electromagnetic coil disposed in a brake so that magnetic attraction generating from the electromagnetic coil to press the spring. After the power is off, the spring is recovered to have a brake effect. Referring to FIG. 5, an electromagnetic brake 70 includes a fixed seat 71, the fixed seat 71 includes a bush 71 fitted on one end thereof and a groove 73 to receive an electromagnetic coil 74 wrapped by an enameled copper wire, when the electromagnetic coil 74 is conducted power, a magnetism generates to attract a friction piece 75 magnetically, and the electromagnetic coil 74 actuates a transmitting shaft 76 to generate a magnetic action, hence all parts installed on the transmitting shaft 76 are damaged to lower service life of the parts, such as a bearing, and then a magnetic line 8 stops the bearing from operation to lower a rotating speed of the transmitting shaft 76, and iron dusts are attracted by the transmitting shaft 76 to affect service life of the bearing. Moreover, the entire magnetic effect generated from the electromagnetic coil 74 is not acted on the friction piece 75 but magnetic coil forms on the transmitting shaft 76 from some magnetic effect of the electromagnetic coil 74 to lower a magnetic attraction to the friction piece 75.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.